From Kid, With Love
by TeamAlucard
Summary: When an emergency calls, Gallows Manor is left under the watch of Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Bad Idea! The house may be a wreck, but during clean up, Liz unearths a secret about Kid that she never knew.
1. Chapter 1  Welcome Home!

**Hello, I'm TeamAlucard (because Edward's not a vampire, he's a fairy!) !Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so thanks for reading! I suppose i should do a disclaimer so I don't get sued, so here it goes:  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, OR ANY OF IT'S AFFILIATES...**

**Or something to that affect anyway. So I chose to write this story because I love the KidXLiz pairing, and this thought came to me in a daydream so i figured, I'd write it down before i forgot (: ANYWAY, I'm not sure how long this will be so bear with me! X3 Hope you Like it! :D **

From Kid, With Love

Liz Thompson sighed and adjusted her tie. Then she shifted slightly in her seat, cleared her throat, and began tapping her manicured fingernails on the armrest to her right. Beside her she felt her Meister twitch. After another moment of silence interrupted only by her tap-tap-tapping fingernails, she felt him stiffen. Then he spoke.  
>"Elizabeth," his voice was sharp with annoyance. "If you're going to fidget-" He paused for emphasis. "-can you please go about it in a symmetrical manner?" He turned his head at the last word to look her in the eye, mouth still slightly open. Their gaze held for a moment. She contemplated moving her tapping fingers from the armrest to her thigh, and adding the same movement to her left hand on her left thigh to preserve the symmetry that Kid was prattling about, but she didn' simply stilled her fingers and solved the problem that way.<br>See, Liz was not a fidgety person by nature, she just had a reason to be today.  
>Running out of time and with no other options, Kid had left the manor under the watch of his friends Maka (trustworthy), Tsubaki (trustworthy), Soul (some-what trustworthy), and Black Star (absolutely not trustworthy (especially in the company of Soul)) while they embarked on an emergency mission to Ecuador. The problem with this was not the mission at all, it was what their welcome party would inevitably be. Liz could picture it all now; the mansion up in flames, or perhaps flooded. Hope there's no bodies to dispose of... she thought wryly.<br>But as they passed the wrought iron entry gate, and made their way up the driveway, the manor loomed before them as beautifully symmetrical and intimidating as always. Everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief... well, except for Patti who was never one for subtlety.  
>"Wow, I was afraid they'd blow up our house or something!" She cackled. Kid muttered something of an agreement under his breath as the car pulled into the final turn-around that would deposit them directly on the front steps. They exited the limousine, and climbed the staircase that led to the ornate double doors.<br>Of course, for Liz, this was the moment of truth. What was inside would really determine the course of the rest of the day. She crossed her fingers and reached for the door handle, but hesitated. She really did not want to be the first one in there. Her Meister, tired and impatient from the long ride in first a plane and then a car, huffed loudly behind her. But the door remained closed under her fingertips.  
>"Liz!" He demanded. "What is the matter now?" He didn't sound genuinely concerned, just annoyed. Stepping from behind his two twin pistols, he grabbed both door handles, looked at the weapons pointedly, and pulled. Out swung the doors quickly, squishing the unprepared Patti and Liz against the wall, and keeping them from seeing what happened next. But from what they could hear, they knew it wasn't pretty.<br>There was a gasp followed by the quiet crunch of footsteps on broken glass, but they didn't sound quite right. Like maybe the footsteps belonged to a very dizzy person. And then it hit Liz.  
>"Oh crap!" She pushed past Patti, and through the entryway, just in time to steady a very wobbly Death the Kid from falling. Even though he didn't hit his head in any way, the sheer force of their disastrous surroundings was too much for the young shinigami. He mumbled something about the number 8, and then conked out on Liz's shoulder. For once, she could understand why.<br>In the just the front vestibule alone, the floor was littered with bits of broken glass, and ceiling shards. She choked slightly; it reeked of alcohol, and something else Liz didn't want to identify. Worse yet, she noted several people passed out along the hallways leading to both the living room and the kitchen. Nice.  
>"God, Sis, this place is a pit!" Patti had come up behind her. "Here, I'll take Kid, if you want to go investigate." Liz transferred the unconscious young man to her sister.<br>"I suppose that's a plan." After another moment of angrily surveying the front hall, she began to carefully make her way across the floor (Gucci boots being not the best choice for this type of adventure) and down the west hallway to the den.  
>It was even worse in the living room. The first thing Liz saw was the priceless antique chandelier shattered on the floor, but strangely not directly below where it usually hung. There were also more unconscious strangers hung over the furniture, banisters, and slumped against the walls. Upon further inspection of the room, more questions were proposed, and none answered. This was infuriating. She just had to locate the ringleaders, and force an explanation out of them,. She knew exactly who she was looking for. Fortunately, she didn't have to look much farther, because a few minutes later a very out-of-breath Patti stumbled into the room supporting the culprits.<br>"Where's Kid?" Liz asked.  
>"I... I put him... in your room. His... was way... too messed...up." She gasped, under the weight of two more young men on her shoulders. After dragging them the rest of the way to one of the two symmetrical couches, she dropped them like a bag full of bricks, and sat down to catch her breath. "They are way heavier than they look."<br>Liz would have laughed, but she was so angry with these idiots, that she wanted to slap them. Actually, she did. This roused them slightly, and only after shaking and yelling at them for 10 minutes did one of them finally blink open a ruby eye.  
>"Shaddup, willya?" His speech was slurred, and he smelled like booze. "I'm tryin' ta sleep." He ran a hand through his white hair.<br>"Soul Eater Evans!" Liz screamed in his face. "What is the meaning of this...this... this disaster!" Another voice piped up.  
>"Heheh, that was wicked last night." Black Star, the other troublemaker, raised a fist and Soul bumped it with his own. He laughed.<br>"I don' even remember wha' happened, but I know it was awesome!" He drawled. Liz's eyes narrowed.  
>"So it was a party? I should have known." Then a thought occurred to her. "Where are Maka and Tsubaki?" Soul thought a moment.<br>"O'er there I think." He pointed in a vague direction. Black Star frowned.  
>"No, Man, I thought they were o'er there." He pointed in the opposite direction. Soul paused.<br>"Okay, they're somewhere." Then his eye's closed, his head lolled over onto his shoulder and he was asleep again. After a heartbeat or two, Black Star broke the silence.  
>"Can one of you Gals get me a ginger ale?"<p>

**Hi Again! So this was the first chapter, and as you can see, there isn't a whole lot of romance yet, BUT LIKE I SAID: Bear with me, and we'll get through this to the good stuff! I know this chapter was a little confusing so allow me to clarify (p.s I think i will do this at the end of every chapter in case anyone is lost!) . **

**Liz, Patti, and Death the Kid (If you don't know who these people are, you need to watch Soul Eater, because I'm not going to explain) are just getting back from an emergency mission in Ecuador (or somewhere like that). Having no other choices and not enough time, they placed the care of Gallows Manor under the semi-watchful eyes of Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul before they left. Liz is worried that the place will be trashed, and sure enough it is a COMPLETE DISASTER when they get back. Kid passes out (OMG, NO SYMMETRY!), and Patti and Liz begin to search the place over in search of the culprits. Patti eventually finds Soul and Black Star, and brings them to Liz, where they are interrogated about the mess, and where the hell Maka and Tsubaki are. Obviously, being hungover from the party that caused the giant mess, they are not very helpful. The chapter ends with Soul blacking out once more, and Black Star requesting something for his upset stomach. **

**Well, there's the summary for those of you who can't keep up! XD Just Kidding! Anyway, remember to R&R, and make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! THANKS! **


	2. Chapter 2 Bogeymen in the Closet

After a heartbeat or two, Black Star broke the silence.

"Can one of you Gals get me a ginger ale?"

"I'll tell you where you can shove that ginger ale..." Liz muttered as she turned on her heel (literally, and quite an expensive one) and made for the kitchen. She discovered after a bit of rummaging, that there was no tummy-soothing seltzer anywhere in the kitchen, and she didn't feel like wasting any more energy braving the jungles that had become to the manor to find any elsewhere. So she settled with coffee. But as she was allowing the final drops of coffee to drip into the pot, she thought she heard something strange. She listened hard, and sure enough she could hear it again: a faint thumping from somewhere far away. Were there voices too? If what they said was true, and curiosity really did kill the cat, then Elizabeth Thompson was one very dead cat.

After a thorough inspection of the kitchen, Liz made her way down the hallway leading to the laundry room, and if she had been in any more of a hurry she surely would have passed it. But there it was, the source of the thumping sound, and the voices were now almost as clear as day. And of all places, it was coming from the closet.

"Help! Somebody get us the hell out of here!"

"Maka, no one can hear us." another voice replied. Liz gasped. Maka?

"Oh god, we're gonna die in here! No one will ever find us, until years from now, and..." Maka continued, but Liz had tuned out. She had identified the other person as Tsubaki, and (while she didn't know how they got in there) she had to get them out.

"You guys? It's Liz, I'm going to get you out!" She called. The voices changed from panicky and desperate, to relieved, immediately.

"Oh, Liz," Tsubaki cried. "I'm so glad you're here! I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever with..." Her voice sounded pointed, and Liz laughed nervously.

"Well, maybe it's better you stay in there, because I don't think you'll believe what's happened out here!" There was chuckling on the other side of the closet door.

"Based on what we heard last night," Maka began, calmed down. "I think we have a pretty good idea." Liz smiled.

"Okay, stand back, I'm going to get you out!" She decided. There was shuffling on the other side of the door, and then:

"Ok, go!"

Liz crouched very quietly and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, which she inserted into the lock, fiddled with for a moment, before there was a click, and she placed it back into her hair. The door swung open. Inside, huddled in the corned, ears covered, sat Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Maka Albarn. They both looked up, and blinked in the sudden flood of light.

"Hey!" They chimed together, then Maka continued. "I though you were going to bust down the door or something! Why'd you shout 'stand back'?"

The question went unanswered however, because unfortunately this light was all that was needed to highlight the two girls, terribly vandalized in front of her.

Maka's hair looked as though someone had grabbed both pony-tails and snipped them off with dull scissors, because it hung ragged and short up by her ears. Upon closer inspection, someone had written some very... colorful words and pictures all over her head, neck, and shoulders, and one of her eyes brows was missing. As bad as this seemed, Tsubaki was impossiblely worse.

To start, her hair had also been changed in length, but not quite so drastically, although the same could not be said for the color. It was hot pink, with streaks of blond, and blue tips. She looked like she had been elbowed in the face on accident, or something along those lines, because a minor black eye was forming on her face, and her lip was swollen as well. Liz would have laughed (in surprise if nothing else), but the anger inside her bubbled up first. She swooped in, snatched her two friends, and towed them by the wrists back the way she had come until they were back in the living room with Black Star and Patti.

She was seething, almost unable to control herself. Because of Black Star, and the other unconscious idiot on the couch, the Mansion was thrashed, full of people she didn't know, her Meister was upstairs in a symmetry coma, and her two best friends had been superficially disfigured and thrown into a closet. She jabbed a finger at the only culprit awake, and hissed at him.

"Listen here Black Star, you stupid little ninja: it's your fault that things are the way they are, so listen up, and listen good. You are going to clean this place from top to bottom, because you effed it up so badly! But-" She paused to calm down. "-being the nice person that I am, I will help you. Kid might even help for a bit, if he's feeling better tomorrow. I wish we had more assistance, this is a humongous job..."

"Oh, we'll help!" Liz turned to find Patti, Tsubaki, and Maka smiling, despite the two latters' haggard appearances. "Soul can help too, and my dad knows this great cleaning service we used to use for a while after Mom left! I could call them, I'm sure he still has the number!" Maka grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course! And you can come stay with me tonight if you need to! Oh, but what about Kid...?" She mused to herself.

"That's okay, really" Liz shook her hands. "He's up in my room for now, which is pretty big, so I'm sure me and Patti will fit in there just fine! Thanks again, and sorry about the..." She motioned to them, moving her hands to encompass their entire look. They both laughed a little, but shot daggers at Black Star.

After a while, when everyone had left, and they had the chance to rest for a bit, they began to set up a temporary sleeping arrangement on the floor of her bedroom. Liz mulled over what was to come, wishing that they could just sleep for a century after what they'd been through. Her and Patti chatted quietly for a while, joking about the highlights and low points of the mission they had just returned from, until one of them fell asleep. The last thing Liz remembered hearing before drifting off was the sound of Patti's contented babbling.


End file.
